


Stick

by glassgoblin



Series: Carol's Word-A-Day Calendar [200]
Category: The Walking Dead (TV)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-23
Updated: 2016-02-23
Packaged: 2018-05-22 20:59:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 203
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6093859
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/glassgoblin/pseuds/glassgoblin
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Set near the beginning of the prison stay; season three.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Stick

“I wouldn’t even touch that with a stick.” Carol grimaced slightly in distaste. “Where did you find that?”

“River. It’s a fish.” Daryl shrugged, settling his crossbow more firmly across his shoulders. “It’s edible, I’ve had it before.”

Carol frowned at the ugly fish. It was dark colored and looked soft with long whiskers. “Are you sure? It doesn’t look edible. It looks like something to frighten small children.”

“And sometimes it does.” Maggie laughed, taking the fish and the others like it, “I’ve had this before too. Daddy always said if you kill it you gotta eat it, so I learned how to clean these long ago. Not much else was in that little muddy creek by the farm, at least not much dumb enough to get caught by teenaged girls.”

Daryl smirked, “Care to keep in practice? You can come with on the next fishing trip and help find bait.”

Maggie rolled her eyes, “Like I’m scared of bait. Silly man.” She shook her head and grinned at Carol, “I know how to deal with these and then we can bread them in some flour and fry them up for dinner. You won’t even have to touch it with a stick.”


End file.
